Shedinja, a Ghost in the Shell!? - The Dex! Episode 11!
|image=11 New.jpg|Epnumber=11|airdate=Mar 26, 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Typhlosion|next=Bulbasaur}} Shedinja, a Ghost in the Shell!? - The Dex! Episode 11! is the eleventh episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Medium Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Shed Pokémon, Shedinja! It aired on March 26th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Shedinja! The Shed Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Shedinja never move or breathe. * Shedinja has a unique typing of Bug/Ghost, and is one of only two Pokémon who's pre-evolution isn't a Ghost-type. The other being Froslass. * Its the only Pokémon to evolve through a "Cast-off Evolution", where the evolution of one Pokémon yields two Pokémon. ** You can only get Shedinja by evolving Nincada with an extra slot in your party, and a Poké Ball in your bag. * It also has a unique ability, Wonder Guard, which grants it immunity to 12 of the 17 types. To compensate, it only ever has 1 HP. * The Nincada family are based off of Cicadas and Shedinja represents the shed skin of these insects. * As the line is based off of Ninjas, Shedinja could represent the practice of leaving behind a dummy in order to escape. Scary Ghost-Type Stories * Shedinja never moves or blinks, yet it can listen to Trainer commands, attack, and show loyalty to a Trainer. * Shedinja has a halo, implying that it is dead, possibly even undead. * Pokédex entries say that if you look into the hole in Shedinja's back, it will steal your soul. What will it do with the souls? * All versions of Shedinja's back sprite have this hole, implying he might steal the player's soul. What if it uses these souls to make players never stop playing the games? Battle Strategy Scouting Attacker * Item: Focus Sash * Ability: Wonder Guard * Nature: Lonely (+Attack, -Defense) * EVs: Attack and Speed * Moves: ** Swords Dance ** Protect ** Shadow Sneak ** X-Scissor * Shedinja needs a Weather Blocker and a Rapid Spinner on the team, otherwise it will get instantly knocked out by Sandstorm, Hail, Spikes, or Stealth Rock * Shadow Sneak grants much needed priority to outspeed an opponent that could knock it out. * Protect is necessary to scout if the opponent has a super-effective move. * Swords Dance can be used if your opponent has to switch out. * X-Scissor is Shedinja's strongest STAB. * Focus Sash will allow Shedinja to take at least one hit, giving it an "extra life". Random Thoughts * You can Baton Pass a Substitute onto Shedinja to give it an extra hit. * Using Endure allows you to take yet another extra hit. * If you can use Soak on it, it will only have two weaknesses. * Shadow Claw can be used over Shadow Sneak if you need more damage output. Gallery 11.jpg 11 New.jpg Scary Ghost-Type Stories.JPG Shedinja Intro.JPG Shedinja.JPG Shedinja Battle.JPG Shedinja End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Shedinja Category:Shedinja Category:Bug-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Scary Ghost-Type Stories Category:Wonder Guard Category:Focus Sash Category:Swords Dance Category:Shadow Sneak Category:X-Scissor Category:Baton Pass Category:Endure Category:Soak Category:Shadow Claw